The Ending of Kanashimi
by ReadingWriting808
Summary: (Kanashimi Sorrow) Rin Kagamine has always been the outcast at school. All of the girls bully her just because they think she'll woo the boys if she shows her normal face. Len Kagamine is the most popular guy in school, but he doesn't like it at all. Everyone swarms him except for one disheveled looking girl with blonde hair. One day, they meet away from school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am ReadingWriting808, but you can call me Books! (I'm just trying something out!) Anyway, I have finally finished something for Rin and Len! It took me forever to think of a good plot for this. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I changed it. Turns out, it sounds better being a multiple-chapter story. I will try my best to upload when I can! I'm starting to get busy with school starting in 2 weeks and I still have to finish my summer reading! I'm kind of procrastinating right now and broke my promise to spend this whole day reading… Anyway, I'll get to the story now! I might also put some skits in the beginnings later if it gets popular enough!**

RIN

Whispers. They fill this room. They may not be about me, but that's because no one notices me. Not even when I'm in the most dire of situations. There are 4 adults in our living room - my mom, grandpa, aunty, and uncle. My father is away at work while they all start conversing about what to do with my grandma. She has Alzheimer's and she's going a bit crazy. I know I can't expect much of them when they're discussing something very important, but I'm not worth that little that I no one notices me when it looks important, right? I guess not. Even after the situation is handled, everyone in the room whispers in heated discussions. Am I not important enough that even if I cry, no one will notice? Am I not important enough that even if I'm sad, no one will even bat an eye? Am I not important enough that nothing I like and have fun with is real? I might have only been crying because of a sad song, but that doesn't mean no one should notice. The music I listen to (called Vocaloids) are all voices put together from a computer system and the characters that entitle them are illustrations put together merely because I can't like anything real. The things that entertain me, they're not even real people shown on screen. They're not even cartoons that are humorous and natural for little kids to watch. They're anime. The voices are real, but the characters in it are not. Am I that minor that I nothing I have is real? I'm just the girl in the corner of the room who keeps to herself and doesn't like talking to anybody. Even when my brother, Rei, found out that I listened to Vocaloid he said, "Oh, don't tell me you're getting into that stuff. The ones where they put up holograms on stage and perform? They're not even real." It was lucky that I had to go to bed then because I ran into my room and started crying softly into my pillows. Fortunately, I'd mastered the art of keeping down my voice when crying and making sure that the tears never showed. That's kind of how I came up with the thesis that everything's real. They may be fake, but they're definitely real. You can see them, you can hear them, it's just like things in reality. I think that somewhat helped my mood. Not much, though. School didn't help, either. I only have one friend there, Miku Hatsune. She and I were best friends, but we were pretty different, even if we didn't argue. Everyone else at school teases me and bullies me when she's not around. They ruin my writing, make fun of me for liking things that aren't real, and say I look like shit. It's mostly the girls who do it, though. I think it's because if I did actually look like I wanted to, most of the guys would swoon over me and they'd get jealous. That's why I go to school with my bangs covering my face and looking like a mess. If I do that, they'll leave me alone. After school, I'd go to the park and sing in a secluded area only I know about and then rush home to do homework. Music is the only thing that does help me. I feel like I can really relate to the rhythm and the lyrics. In fact, I wrote a few songs, but the girls at school tore them into pieces. It's bad that I forgot to memorize them. Ironic, huh?

Anyway, I had just gotten out of class as fast as I could and escaped to my sanctuary. I set a blanket down on the grass and lay down underneath the sun. It was this time that I let my hair out of my eyes and let the wind weave through my hair. Calmly, I started to sing one of my favorite songs, "Magical Mirror."

LEN

Crowds. They surround me everywhere like I'm some sort of celebrity. I guess you could count me as a school celebrity, but that's really it. Girls swarm me everywhere I go and the guys hang out with me just because of that. In a way, I really hate all of the attention. Can't I just get one minute of peace without some girl fawning over me or some boy talking to me every second of my life? There's that one girl in the back of the class who covers her face with her bangs and never talks to anyone. She really looks like a mess, but at least she doesn't have all of these people teeming around her. All of the females pretend like they're innocent when they're around me, but I know that they bully her. What was her name again? Rin, that's right. I'm not sure why, but they do. I haven't done anything yet because she has Miku to help her through everything. Miku and I are pretty good friends and I know that she'll always protect Rin no matter what, just like her other friends. She almost went to detention for punching a guy in the middle of the courtyard trying to defend Gumi, one of our friends. Hopefully she has everything under control. I saw the girls cornering Rin in a deserted hallway after class ended and she looked really scared. They pushed her down and started kicking her. One girl ripped pieces of paper in front of her and made her cry. Smiling, they said, "You're nothing, you don't even look good. No boy in his right mind would look at you compared to us. We're so much better than you are." Rushing, I had ran to get a teacher and got them in trouble, but no one ever found out that it had happened. They still didn't know that I had seen them doing it all.

As I had finished gathering my thoughts after school, I decided to take a walk through the park to have a few moments of peace before I had to go home and do my homework. I sat down at a bench near a vending machine and sighed, watching the butterflies fly around the center fountain. Suddenly, I heard the most beautiful voice streaming from somewhere behind me. I looked for somewhere a person could be, but there was greenery everywhere so I grew curious about where it was coming from. I searched for around a minute until I found a small opening from behind the vending machine. It was big enough for someone to slip through, so I squeezed into a small area surrounded by hedges in the shape of a square. On a blanket in front of me sat a girl with bright blonde hair and gleaming azure eyes staring up to the sky and singing "Magical Mirror." Wait, she was was wearing a uniform from my school. It didn't look like anyone I've seen around here and I've seen all of the girls in my school. I can guarantee that. Whether it be swarming me or pulling someone else away from me, I know every girl in school. Unless, could this be? Is that, Rin Kagamine? Her hair was pushed back from her face with white pins and a white bow lay on the top of her head. Once she finished singing, she smiled and laughed. Wow, that was the first time I've ever seen her happy. For once, she seemed really happy with her life.

Finally, I couldn't hold back and asked, "Are you Rin Kagamine?"

She jumped in surprise and had a terrified look on her face as she stared at me wide-eyed.

RIN

Oh my gosh! Someone found my secret spot! Not only that, someone from my school! And the most popular boy at my school! Trying as best I could to hurriedly pack up everything, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked past him as fast as I could. However, he grabbed my wrist before I could escape. "You are, right? Don't worry, it's okay to talk to me."

Stopping in place, I wondered, Is it really okay? "Yes, I am Rin Kagamine." I looked at him. "What are you going to do now, hurt me? If you are, just get it over with. I've had enough to deal with. Just let me go and hurry up, okay?"

He seemed taken aback with my response and smiled gently. "I'm not here to hurt you," he laughed. "Look, I know those girls might bully you and all, but I'm not like that. I just heard your singing and I thought it was really beautiful."

I could feel a blush creep through my cheeks, but I tried my hardest to suppress it. "Thanks," I told him, looking down at my feet.

We stayed silent for a little while until he told me, "I've noticed you before, in the classrooms. You're always by yourself aren't you? Besides being with Miku, but she's busy sometimes."

"So what if I am a little lonely?" I questioned him. I didn't mean to put up a tough front, but I guess that's how it was having talking to someone other than Miku and family for the first time in forever.

He grinned at me and asked me, "You wanna be friends with me?" With his hand outstretched to me, the sunlight shined through his wild blonde hair, tied into a ponytail. o


	2. Chapter 2

RIN

I stared at him for a little while before muttering, "Why would you want to be friends with me?" I prayed he hadn't heard it, but Fate's a real bitch.

"Why?" He seemed very confused. "Why not? You look like you could be some real fun. Besides, no one besides Miku's ever seen you like this, right? You're full of surprises, y'know?"

I could feel my jaw drop and I couldn't stop myself from being amazed. No one's treated me like this in a long time. Like I'm a real person just like them. Like I'm human. My mouth was slightly opened, and I reached out to grab his hand. Smiling, I took it. He was beaming back at me and we said our farewells.

The next day, I went to school like I normally would. "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I heard screaming from the back of me as I approached the school. Only one person would scream like that for me - it was Miku.

"Hey, Miku! How's it going? You look like you're just ran a marathon!" It was true. Miku's hair was a mess, sweat dripped all over her, and she was panting like crazy.

"I'm great," she said in between short breaths. "Mikuo took forever to wake up and our Mom and Dad just decided that it would be a funny prank to set the clocks on the wrong time, so we ended up running here and being 20 minutes early."

"Well, that sounds great!" I said sarcastically. "I'm really glad Rinto isn't like that." Rinto is my brother, he's a great in a brotherly way, but he's annoying sometimes.

We finally reached the school doors and I could see Len leaning on his lockers surrounded by guys and girls alike. I tried my hardest not to look up and stay unnoticed, but to no avail. "Hey, Rin!" He called to me.

I closed my eyes expecting to be dragged off by someone, but I wasn't. "Hello, Rin? You daydreaming?"

I flinched, blinking twice before responding, "Ummmm… Good morning, Len-senpai."

"No need for the formalities or the shyness, I'm your friend, right?" I could feel the glares from behind him staring at me even as I was looking at my feet.

"Okay."

"Something happened yesterday that you didn't tell me about, eh Rin-chan?" Miku asked suggestively, nudging me with her elbow and raising her eyebrows repeatedly.

Len laughed at her jokes. "I just saw Rin yesterday after school and she was singing. Really nicely so I thought I'd try to be her friend because it seemed fun!"

I stayed awkwardly silent because I knew that they'd beat me up when they had the chance. "So what happened with your hair? You look a lot better when you pin your hair to the side and put your bow on."

Blushing, I said, "I'm not supposed to wear it to school." I knew he was going to ask about it, but everyone left quickly after he complimented me.

"How come? Your parents set that rule or something?"

"N-no," I said trying my hardest to hide the truth.

"Why not then?"

"U-um… Th-th-the girls won't let me show my face."

"That's crazy! Just do it, I'm sure they won't mind. If they do, I'll make them stop minding." He said almost crazily.

I laughed at him, "You sound like a yandere when you say that!"

"Yeah, well, it's not right for someone to do things they don't want to do. Go and put on your pins and bow, I'll make sure no one else minds it."

"Thank you," I blushed a deep red. I knew I could do that, now that Len said so. He basically owned the school. I rushed to the bathroom and put on my hair accessories and washed my face to look a little less dirty.

LEN

Oh god! I can't believe I actually said that! I don't know what it is, but I feel like my heart's going to jump to my throat whenever I'm around Rin. I can't help blushing and smiling whenever I'm around her. I know, you're probably reading this and screaming and throwing things at the screen saying "Oh my gosh, Len! You're as fucking dense as dirt!" Don't worry, I know I am. All harem leaders and light novel protagonists are pretty stupid, so I'm no exception. Once, my sister, Lenka, actually called me a "light novel protagonist." I think she got it off an anime though. "Eromanga-sensei" or something like that.

Walking into the classroom, the females appeared in front of me and swooned. "Len-sama, what was with that other girl, Rin, right? Is there something going on between you two?" One asked me, Neru Akita, I believe.

"We're friends! By the way, don't mind if she changes her looks today, okay? It was approved by me, so don't do anything to her for it. Don't worry, I won't tell sensei the story if you stop it all." I said casually, to my surprise. I'm never really like this…

"What?" She turned dark all of a sudden. "That fucking bitch…" she muttered underneath her breath so that I wouldn't hear, but I did.

"I don't want you calling my friends 'bitches,' okay? If you do, you can consider yourself on my bad list."

Why did I do that? I've always been very defensive for my friends, but I've never really been that mean about something. Well, she deserved it, calling Rin a 'fucking bitch.' If she ever really tried to be her friend, she would know that Rin is actually a great person.

Finally, classes were over and it was time for lunch. I saw Rin sitting down with Miku in the corner of the cafeteria, hair pinned out of her face. Today, her eyes seemed to glimmer a bit more, like the ocean in the sunlight. I grabbed my lunch and sat down next to her. "Hey, Rin, Miku. How were your classes?" I asked them.

"Suuuuuuuper boring!" Miku whined to us while munching on a few leeks. "My health teacher basically just rattled on and on about why you have to exercise for at least an hour every day! God, this isn't a debate class!"

Rin laughed and I could feel my chest tighten as she did. What is this…?


End file.
